About Us
by KimimiKoukei
Summary: Dia terlihat cantik. Terlihat baik. Ya… seperti yang kau katakan. KAISOO. KAIDO. ONESHOOT


**_Ba_** ** _by baby sepertinya benar apa katamu_**

 ** _Perempuan yang sedang tersenyum dan berada di sampingmu_**

 ** _Sepertinya dia terlihat cantik_**

Aku berdiri di depanmu bukan berarti aku tidak melihat tatapanmu kepada gadis yang menarik perhatianmu. Sejak kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada kami tentang gadis itu kemarin aku merasa kalah. lagi. Aku tahu seberapa cantik dia. Bahkan senyum manisnya langsung menutup eksistensiku di depanmu.

"ciee Jong..liat tuh di samping ada siapa. Cantik banget dia Jong. Ciee cieee" Chanyeol benar. Dia cantik. Sangat cantik.

"apasih hyung. Jangan dorong dorong. Keliatan banget capernya. Aishhh"

"Chanyeol bodoh. Gwaenchana Kyung?" tatapan khawatir Baekhyun membuatku tak tega membuatnya lebih khawatir dari pada ini. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku.

Aku masih syok dengan pengakuanmu kemarin dan sekarang aku harus berada di satu panggung yang sama dengan kalian. Melelahkan. Terima kasih telah datang dan sedikit menghilangkan kesedihanku, Aeris. Aku hanya tidak ingin menangis di stage.

 ** _Meskipun saat itu_**

 ** _Untuk sesaat kita pernah merasa_**

 ** _Telah menemukan pasangan yang tepat_**.

" _Kyungie hyung, aku lapar. Masakan sesuatu untukku, jebal"_

 _"hyuuuunggg..HPku mati. Aku lupa menchargenya tadi dan sekarang aku lupa meletakkan chargeku dimana."_

 _"hyungiee, kepalaku sakit sekali tolong pijatkan ya?"_

 _"hyuuungg aku tidak bisa tidur. Pasangan gila game di kamar sebelah terlalu berisik"_

 _"aku mau disuapi hyungg..jangan pergi duluuu.."_

 _"temani aku latihan dance ya hyung? Ya ya ya"_

 _"hobiku menonton dramamu mulai sekarang hyung. Hehehe"_

 _"terima kasih hyung untuk selalu memperhatikanku"_

 _"saranghae"_

Suaramu, senyumanmu, rangkulanmu, pelukanmu, pegangan tanganmu, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan? Rengekanmu bahkan masih terlalu jelas dalam ingatanku. Bagaimana membuat hatiku siap untuk berada jauh darimu? Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu Jonginnie?

 ** _Namun perempuan yang berada di sampingmu sekarang_**

 ** _Sepertinya lebih cocok untukmu_**

 ** _Senyummu yang dulu sangat ku kenal_**

 ** _Kamu yang dulu terbiasa memegang tanganku_**

 ** _Sekarang bukan aku lagi_** ** _yang memiliki tempat di sampingmu_**

Chanyeol bilang kalian sudah mulai berpacaran. Benarkah? Bahkan kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Dan Paris? Aku bahkan membayangkan tempat itu menjadi tempat romantis untuk kita. Jadi ini alasan kau sering tidak terlihat di dorm? Inikah penyebab kamu sering tidur larut? Menghabiskan waktu dengan menelponnya?

 ** _Sambil melihatmu_**

 ** _Memperkenalkanku sebagai teman dekatmu_**

 ** _Aku hanya tersenyum_**

 ** _Dan aku benci itu_**

"ini Do Kyungsoo teman baikku. Hyung terbaik yang kupunya. kau pasti mengenalnya sayang. Dia actor terkenal hahahaa"

"annyeonghaseo Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku Jennie Kim. Pacar Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu kan?"

"ya kau benar."

"dia cantik kan hyung? Pacarku doongg"

Percayalah ini senyum paling tidak tulus yang aku punya. Aku benci berpura-pura. Tapi mengungkapkan perasaanku justru akan membuatmu sedih. Bukannya aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi kurasa aku harus berpura-pura demi kebahagiaanmu Jonginnie. Ya. Kebahagianmu saja.

 ** _Dia terlihat cantik_**

 ** _Terlihat baik_**

 ** _Ya..seperti yang kau katakan_**

 ** _Kau terlihat senang_**

 ** _Terlihat nyaman_**

 ** _Lebih dari saat aku yang berada di posisi itu_**

Tahun baruku menyedihkan. Bukan berita kalian berpacaran yang membuatku semenyedihkan ini. Kenapa begitu banyak yang mendukung kalian? Katakanlah aku ini orang yang jahat. Tapi aku tidak bisa berharap sesuatu yang baik untuk kalian berdua. Hanya senyuman yang bisa kuberi padamu agar kau tidak khawatir. Menghindarimu bukan berarti aku berhenti peduli. Aku melindungi potongan hatiku yang tersisa. Mengumpulkan kembali setiap kepingan yang hancur berantakan karena hantaman setiap kata-kata dukungan fans untuk hubungan kalian. aku tidak punya harapan lagi. Kamar ini menjadi saksi bagaimana tersiksanya aku. Memukul-mukul dadaku tidak menghilangkan sakit hatiku.

"Kyung-heiiii..Kyung ada apa yatuhan?" aku sekarat Baek. Aku sekarat.

"Kyung bicaralah. Kumohoon.. Kyungieee..Aishhh" bahkan untuk bernafaspun dadaku sakit. Sakit sekali Baek. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Jong.." menyebut namamu aku tak sanggup. Di kepalaku berputar kenangan kita seperti film.

"ssstttt..aku mengerti. Menangislah Kyung. Aku memelukmu." Kenapa bukan aku yang bersamamu? Kenapa mereka mendukung hubungan kalian? Kenapa menyakitkan sekali?

 ** _Sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa sakit_**

 ** _Meskipun aku sedang tersenyum di hadapanmu_**

 ** _Baby aku akan baik-baik saja_**

 ** _Meskipun banyak yang ingin ku katakan_**

END

Baekhyun bilang ada yang harus dia selesaikan. Dia bilang harus ada yang dia luruskan. Dia bilang ada yang harus diungkapkan. Dia pergi sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Aku duduk menatap fotoku dan Jongin di atas meja. Setelah menangis aku berusaha menjadi kuat kembali. Menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering ku dengar sambil memunculkan senyumanku sekali lagi. Tanpa menyadarinya. Kehadirannya di depan pintu kamarku sambil bergumam.

"mianhae Hyung"

BENERAN END INI..

WAAAA MAMIIIIII GUE YANG NGETIK, GUE YANG BAPER.

AMBYAARR AMBYAAARRR..

GUE BUKAN GA DUKUNG KAIXJENI, HANYA BELUM BISA MENERIMA :"

JAN PROTES CAPSLOCK GUE.

JAN TANYA KELANJUTAN ANNOYING PARK, SWEET BYUN. GUE KEHABISAN IDE. ADA YANG MAU NGASIH SEDIKIT PENCERAHAN? WKWKK

OIYAA, ITU LIRIK LAGUNYA KWON JINAH SAMA SAM KIM YANG JUDULNYA "FOR NOW" SEDIH BANGET GUE DENGER LAGU ITUU..MANA AKUSTIK PULAAA..

BAPEEERRR BAPEERRR

LAST,

REVIEW JUSEYO :3

 **"believe what you want to believe, believe what make you happy"**


End file.
